Happiness
by TheShatteredRose
Summary: [EO3] Inn-keeper Cress enjoys listening to Agata's stories. But he prefers spending time with him more.


**Title:** Happiness

 **Summary:** Inn-keeper Cress enjoys listening to Agata's stories. But he prefers spending time with him more.

 **Pairings:** Agata/Cress

 **AN:** A birthday oneshot for thispleasestormod from tumblr! Happy birthday, gorgeous! Sorry it's a bit late. Wanted to write something different for you, something you wouldn't have expected :3 It was a surprise for me, too. It was also an experience as I haven't written anything about EO3, let alone Agata and Cress. But it was fun, so enjoy~!

* * *

Cress was always more than happy to help out at his father's inn. His favourite role was the meeting and greeting of customers and patrons. But he was also happy to do the cooking and cleaning, even sorting through the storage for requested items. Anything to make the lives of his explorer clientele easier.

It was hard sometimes, though. Getting to know his patrons and admiring them greatly only for them to…not return again. He tried to reassure himself that they were just camping in the labyrinth for a few days. Or were out sailing the seas and exploring the shores of Armoroad. Or had even acquired a place of their own. They were out there somewhere, alive and well.

That was just the nature of an explorer, right? Always on the move. Always wandering about, going on adventures, experiencing new and exciting things. They'll have new and exciting tales to tell him when they return. He just had to wait.

Cress was friendly and chatty with any guild or explorer who walked through the doors of his father's inn. He found great joy in listening to their tales of bravery and courage, of facing down impossible odds. Their stories were exciting and scary at the same time. How vast the labyrinth was, how large and menacing the monsters. To Cress they were amazing to keep going back, day in and day out.

There was one guild that he adored the most, however. Guild Aurora. He tried not to have favourites, but with this guild he couldn't help himself.

They didn't stay at the inn. Maybe a couple of days, or when they couldn't be bothered to trek back to the observatory that acted as their guildhouse. But they would visit him every day, show him materials they've gathered, tell him stories about what happened. He looked forward to their visits every day.

There was another person who he looked forward to visiting just a little bit more.

Agata from the Murotsumi Guild.

Guild Aurora would always downplay their bravery. Trying not to scare him, make him worry about the true dangers of the labyrinth.

But Agata didn't.

Every day Agata would stop by the inn and tell him everything that had happened that day in the greatest of details. Especially in regards to his heroic deeds and unwavering bravery. How he was able to face the odds and come out smiling the other side. His descriptions were always so whimsical and wonderful. Full of colour and excitement. He more he spoke, the more excitable he got. So excited he would even act out some of the scenes.

Cress enjoyed listening to his tales the most. He hung on every word, believed everything down to the smallest detail.

Others didn't, though. His father and sister didn't. Though they liked Agata, they often would pull Cress aside and tell him gently that Agata was…embellishing his stories. Some days they would even tell him that he was lying.

But to Cress, Agata wasn't lying. Agata wasn't a liar. He was a story-teller. There was a difference.

And Cress enjoyed listening to his tales so much. Perhaps as much as Agata did telling him.

Agata didn't have a set time to which he would visit Cress at the inn. Sometimes in the morning. Sometimes in the afternoon. Sometimes at lunch where he would eat all the food he could get his hands on while still talking.

It often left Cress in awe how Agata was able to eat, talk, and breathe all at the same time!

Other times Agata would visit him late at night, sneaking into his bedroom through the window. No matter how tired Cress was when Agata essentially broke in, he always listened intently to his animated prattling.

Agata would often get kicked out soon afterwards by his dad for 'freeloading' and for being loud and obnoxious, and disturbing other guests. Depending on whether or not Agata was in the middle of a story, he would either whine loudly as he's thrown out, resulting in dad chasing him down the street. Or he would scurry away, laughing and loudly promising to return.

And he always did.

"Y-yeah, he'll visit again," Cress murmured to himself as he paced his room and glanced sporadically at the clock sitting on his bedside table.

The clock was ticking close to midnight, yet Agata still hadn't visited him that day.

Needless to say; Cress was getting worried.

He was sure everything was fine. Agata was just out on one of his many adventures. Getting himself in and out of trouble. All in a day's work for Agata. He was a ninja. He could handle anything, right?

Right…

Cress rapidly shook his head and put on a brave face. "It's only five minutes to midnight. Agata will be here, soon!"

"Hey, just before midnight? Score. Made in time."

Cress immediately squeaked out a sound of surprise and spun around to face his window. His heart was up in his throat, but he was oh-so relieved to see the high-visual ninja haphazardly hanging over the window sill.

Although Cress was relieved to see him, he felt a twinge of concern as well. Agata looked haggard; hair messier than usual, his eyes tired and half lidded, and his smile didn't hold its usual exuberance or mischievousness.

Pushing his concern aside, Cress immediately rushed over to Agata and grabbed his arm to tug him inside. Though he had only the briefest of knowledge in regards to healing (he was going to become a medic one day though!) he immediately started to looking Agata over for any injuries. There were a few small tears in his clothing, and a few superficial grazes on his hands and arms. But no significant injuries, thank goodness!

With Agata safely standing in his room, Cress puffed his cheeks out at him in feigned annoyance. "You're late. What trouble did you get yourself into?"

Agata managed to smile widely and scratched the back of his head. "Heh, well, kinda got chased around by a couple of FOEs today and got cornered, and maybe I kinda forgot to buy an Ariadne Thread and maybe I had to wait for an hour or…four for them to leave. But, you know, nothing too dangerous and stuff."

He was being blasé about it…

That wasn't like him. It must have been more dangerous than he was letting on. And that scared Cress. More than any other time.

"Agata…"

"Ahhh, it's fine!" Agata immediately said, his broad grin thankfully becoming more genuine. "I'm here now. Got a totally new tale to tell."

Usually, Cress was eagerly nod his head and ask him to tell him everything. Sit himself down on the edge of his bed and watch while listening intently as Agata flamboyantly go through the motions of telling him his story.

But not tonight. Agata was exhausted. Cress could tell. Though he tried hard to remain carefree, happy, and full of energy; Cress could see the small signs of his fatigue. His eyes lacked their usual lustre. His grin drooping slightly. His movements sluggish.

"It can wait," Cress said with a smile. "I can listen to your story in the morning. I'm sure you have a lot to tell me. You might even think of more details."

"My stories are true," Agata insisted huffily as he folded his arms across his chest. But a pout soon appeared on his lips and he gaze to the side at the floor. "For the most part…"

"Even if only half of what you say is true or have been greatly exaggerated, I still believe in you," Cress said with a large smile as he moved forward to hug him, and rested his cheek against Agata's shoulder. "Hearing your stories make me happy. And you sound happy when you're telling me stories, so that makes me happier. I'm happy when you are."

Agata was completely silent and still, though Cress did hear a sudden inhalation of breath. A second after that, however, Agata had flung his arms around Cress in a purely exuberant and over the top hug.

"Awwww, you're so cute!" he cooed loudly as he rubbed his cheek a top of Cress' head. "You're the only one who appreciates me!"

Cress giggled. That was the Agata he was fond of; high-spirited and affectionate.

"Shhh! Dad might hear you and chase you out of the inn with a broom again!"

"I outran monsters today; I can outrun your dad."

"If he doesn't hear you, he might smell you. Whew, you stink!"

"It's a manly scent!"

Cress giggled again as he tried to wiggle from Agata's arms and instead push him toward the bathroom. After he got him cleaned up, he'll get him something to eat. After that he'll make him get some sleep. He can share his bed tonight; he doesn't mind.

He was just glad that Agata was visiting him. That meant more to him than his stories.


End file.
